talking of michelangelo
by M. Fragrance of Winter
Summary: Había una cosa o dos que Hogwarts simplemente no se planteaba. Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger eran demasiado complicados para quedarse en ese plano.


_Notas de Autor: Hey! Espero que les guste, aunque solo es el primer capítulo. Y es muy corto. Y son las seis de la mañana. ¿Por qué hablo siempre de la hora cuando publico algo? _

_ No es la primera vez que escribo y publico pero es la primera vez que escribo en este universo. Soy más de leer por acá. Mucho. Pero cambiar de rol es bastante divertido. ¡Pulgares arriba!_

_Descargo de responsabilidad: Nada que tenga que ver con el mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece. Me refiero a los personajes, los lugares como Hogwarts, o cosas varias como El Profeta o la barba de Dumbledore. Pero la historia me pertenece. En cuanto a que con personajes que no son míos, en un mundo que no es mío, esta manera de relacionarlos y crear situaciones para hacer algo, rasga muy simpáticamente la propiedad. A lo que voy es que no quiero esta historia en ningún lugar que no sea acá y con estos personajes-no-míos, a menos que sea con mi consentimiento. _

**talking of michelangelo**

Capítulo 1 : En el salón las señoras están deambulando

Hay unas cuantas verdades irrevocables circulando por Hogwarts a mediados de los '90. Cuestiones con las que nadie se mete, simplemente porque es una pérdida completa de tiempo planteárselas en un interrogante. La existencia de esta clase de cuestiones es tan larga como la fundación del colegio, pero la particularidad de cada una de ellas cambia con el tiempo.

El suceso de este predicamento tan simple como inútil, fue descubierto hace unos cuantos años por los alumnos de Ravenclaw. Como era de esperarse, agregaría alguno.

Cada casa tiene su manera especial de pasar el tiempo libre, y con el paso de los años crean un estilo, una moda. Algo personal, pero lo suficientemente público como para que se escuche por los pasillos del colegio, marcando una tendencia de la casa. O como se declara, "_muy al estilo de_".

En los '70, los alumnos de Ravenclaw encontraron algo que solo pudieron concebir esas viciosas mentes pensantes. Y cuando el rumor de su existencia recorrió el colegio, la juventud mágica no pudo más que estar interesada. Tenía la brillantez de Ravenclaw, la malicia de Slytherin, la bravura de Gryffindor y la imparcialidad de Hufflepuff. Fue nombrada "La Lista".

Improductiva, innecesaria, hostil. Perfecta para captar la atención de multitudes de adolescentes. Perfecta para quedarse en los años.

"La Lista" fue presentada explícitamente como un resumen de la cruda verdad de Hogwarts. Eran situaciones innegables que jamás podrían ser rebatidas, pero que disponían a los alumnos a hacerlo. _Mal por ti si tu nombre entra pero atrévete a tratar de sacarlo._

Era escrita en un principio por la casa de sus inventores, pero con su popularidad los mismos resolvieron quedarse con el crédito de su fundación y tener la colaboración del colegio para la presentación anual. El conocimiento público dice eran en total cinco alumnos a cargo. Uno al azar de cada casa y el sucesor del creador de la lista, un estudiante que es elegido cada tres años secretamente. Nadie sabe quienes son los representantes de las casas. Algunos rumorean que son llevados a hacerla a través de pociones o aún peor, _Imperios_, y que luego olvidan haberla hecho por _Obliviates_.

A pesar del miedo que esas suposiciones implican, La Lista se presenta inalterablemente la segunda semana luego de que terminen las vacaciones de invierno. Solo hay una copia de ella y la misma aparece por todo el colegio. Mágicamente por supuesto. Nadie está exento de verla y reconocerla. Nadie puede decir que no le pegó una hojeada.

Ya a principios de marzo y cuando la nieve se va derritiendo, la lista desaparece tan repentina y mágicamente como apareció.

1991 no fue el primer año que el nombre Harry Potter estuvo en la lista. Pero fue desde ese momento que no dejo de hacerlo, hasta mucho después de la Segunda Guerra Mágica.

Entre **Severus Snape quiere ser y nunca será Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras **y **El equipo de Gryffindor teme que Oliver Wood golpee a su novia confundiendola con una Quaffle, por lo obsesionado que está con que los gatitos de Gryffindor ganen la Copa de Quidditch**_,_ había aparecido ese año:

**Todos fuimos a ver quien era Harry Potter, aun si tuvimos que correr por uno o dos pasillos para alcanzarlo.**

Y así siguió haciendo acto de presencia en todos los años de estancia del joven mago en Hogwarts, así como después. Pero este mismo ignoraba bastante el sensacionalismo de "La Lista". Tenía bastante aventura con su propia vida al borde de la muerte, que le daba más sensaciones que la misma Cho Chang, como para prestarle un pensamiento a "La Lista". Y leer su nombre en el Profeta y oír las murmuraciones en su propia casa le agregaban el suficiente _chisme_ a su vida como para estar asqueado por una eternidad.

Pero eso no significaba que sus amigos también lo hicieran.

Por lo tanto no era de extrañar que en Quinto Año, cuando Hermione Granger se acercó una tarde al Baño de Prefectos y encontró un papel pegado a la pared lo reconociera al instante. No era de extrañar que suspirara y rodara los ojos hasta ponerlos blancos. No era de extrañar que lo leyera. _Porque todos lo hacían. _

**La lista**

**De las verdades más crudas **

**De Hogwarts**

**Severus Snape quiere ser y nunca será Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras**

_Repetida_, pensó Hermione. Y luego se avergonzó muy internamente de saber algo así.

**Dolores Umbridge es un verdadero dolor en el puente de nuestro trasero.**

Muy cierto.

**Nadie sabe que tan mestiza es Hannah Abbott.**

Horrible. ¿Qué clase de ser humano escribe algo así? Un Slytherin seguramente. La joven bruja se comprometió a averiguar luego si Hannah, que últimamente estaba muy deprimida, había leído esto.

**Cho Chang dirige muchas miradas fuera de la mesa de Hufflepuff.**

Hermione agudizó su cara de disgusto.

**Harry Potter parece no saber como desligar su fama de Quién-Tú-Sabes**

Basura. Total y completa basura.

Pero fue a mitad de la lista que Hermione se encontró estancada.

**Draco Malfoy jamás estaría con una chica de Gryffindor. **

Y ahí. Como una parte más de la resolución. Algo que merecía ser resaltado, aclarado. Dicho.

**- Mucho menos Hermione Granger.**

Por varios segundos permaneció su mirada en su propio nombre. Abrió la boca. Y luego la cerró, porque no tenía nada que decir. Y a nadie a quien gritarle.

Porque eso era lo que quería hacer. Gritar. ¡¿Cómo se atrevían a poner su nombre en la estúpida lista?! ¡Sobre todo para relacionarla con tremendo memo!

Largo un bufido exasperado, pateó el piso con un pie. Pero el piso no se movió.

Se tiro al ofensivo papel para sacarlo y darse cuenta que más que pegado parecía parte de la pared. Sacó su varita pero pronto se tuvo que resignar a que así como el Mapa del Merodeador, no se usaba simples y generales hechizos para destrozarlo en pedacitos como ella quería hacer.

Indignada, agarró la toalla y su ropa y se fue por donde había llegado. Pensando en lo estúpido de una lista así y de la inmadurez de los que habían creado algo así.

Eso sí era de extrañar.


End file.
